First gift of parchment
by Keeperofkeys1
Summary: Fred and George findings of the Marauders Map. One shot!


**Prologue: Old parchment?  
**  
Disclaimer: everything you recognize belongs to JKR.  
  
A/n: I shouldn't be writing this (I should write the third chap of hope and trust it has to be a gift but this was more fun at the time), but was fun, more fun then math was anyway. By the way it sets place just after Fred And George have found The Marauders Map.  
  
-----------------  
  
'Did you see his face?' George laughed while he and Fred ran back to the Gryffindor common room, with an angry Filch behind them.  
  
'Yeah, really funny, I would never have thought a human could look like that. But now we've serious an enemy in Filch. Not that it was surprising what we did. Not when a stupid fool put the label _"Confiscated and Highly Dangerous?"" _on it.'  
  
'Well, after I saw his face I doubt if it's the logical thing to do at Hogwarts. So this must be a school full of empty-headed academic's... I mean a school full of teachers-pets.'  
  
'Or he's the only empty-headed.'  
  
'Empty-headed? He's knows all the passages at whole Hogwarts. And he's a bit cross, right now, I guess.' George looked at the portrait of the Fat Lady, and muttered the password.  
  
Both looked at the empty common room. 'Well good,' grinned Fred. 'No one who could possible find out about this "dangerous" thing. But what is it anyway?'  
  
'You do have eyes in your head, don't you? It's parchment.'  
  
'Duh, old parchment, if I'm not blind. But what about it?'  
  
'Well, it might be under a spell, so we can't see why it's dangerous. Maybe we should put a counter curse on it, so we can see.'  
  
'Don't play stupid, we haven't brains like that. We're just, us.'  
  
'Hmmm, well we just have to find out whey the label said that _"Confiscated and Highly Dangerous". _It's no fun if we don't know what so dangerous about such an old parchment.'  
  
'Dangerous? Well, just remember what dad used to say.'  
  
'Ah, always be careful when you don't know where its brains are hidden, or something. Wasn't it? So I presume this thing has brains'  
  
'In such a thin parchment?'  
  
'Well, maybe it has not latterly brains. But it might be able to think of its own. At least if you take anything serious of what dad has ever said.'  
  
'But you can't take that serious 'cause his Muggle-loving.'  
  
George glared at Fred 'don't play stupid, there must be more he knows. I mean it can't be real if he only knows about policemen and electrics.'  
  
'Being optimistic? If you'd ask me it's the only thing he knows about. But you really think this parchment has brains?'  
  
'It might have, it's not like it bites your fingers off.'  
  
Fred grinned. 'You're right at that one, I suppose....' he looked down at his fingers. 'At least I've still all of mine.'  
  
They both laughed... for some time... and some longer, without realising what was really funny about it, until Fred took the piece of Parchment.  
  
'So, I suppose you can hear us,' he said to the parchment. 'Well, we're Fred and George Weasly. Eh, we're in the house of Gryffindor if you liked to know. But if you're really smart –what I doubt- why don't you find us a way to not have the detention of Filch.  
  
Both of them look surprised when some word appeared on the parchment, in a way as if somebody was writing them.  
  
It said:  
  
_Mr Moony says.: smart? We've probably more intelligence as the both of you. But the best way not to get a detention is not to get caught."_  
  
George snorted. 'Yeah, you could have an IQ of minus 2000 and still think of that.'  
  
'Yes, but there is more now,' pointed Fred. 'Maybe something useful and not pre-historic.'  
  
_Mr Prongs says; I remember that one, Moony. We'd the same problem in our schooldays, it was defiantly a nightmare.'  
  
Mr Padfood says; agrees with Mr Prongs, a nightmare it was. Detention, some times you wondered where the teachers found the time to mark your tests.  
  
Mr Wormtail says; but we found a solution, didn't we? At least we found a solution for half the problem.  
  
_'A solution? Why don't they tell us about it.' George looked angry at the parchment.  
  
'They might not trust such a secret to first years?'  
  
'Why don't ask them?'  
  
'Well, it was labelled dangerous, wasn't it? Maybe you just have to keep asking it questions, until you're addicted-'  
  
'I don't believe that, and since when do you scare dangerous things?' 'Alright, I don't.' he took the parchment. 'If I may ask you, gentleman, what was your solution? And why are you considered to be dangerous?'  
  
_Mr Moony says; dangerous? Well I think they don't want new students who behave like we did.   
  
Mr Prongs says; never got those teachers at the time I was at Hogwarts. We dangerous, we were maybe the greatest rule breakers Hogwarts did ever know, but dangerous?  
  
Mr Padfood says; yeah, but because we were great rule breakers we could make The Maraunders Map.  
  
Mr Wormtail says; Yeah, but it is maybe a nice thing to give that gift to a new generation of rule breakers.  
  
I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_  
  
´ I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. I didn't have any plans at the moment. Did you have any, George?´  
  
' Always, but look,´ he pointed the parchment.  
  
´Would that be The Marauders Map?'  
  
´I bet. But it's written above anyway. ´  
  
George took a closer look. ´A solution? It's the most brilliant thing made by wizard ever. Just look, every single person, every passage, staircase, just everything in whole Hogwarts. It's...´  
  
´... Amazing. ´ 


End file.
